Char VS Masta VS Tendo VS Afro VS Lion
Let's a-go..... Intro NO RULES NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Somewhere at a video game area I guess 5 Guys were just at a table, plating video games like the lifeless husks they are, until one of them said: "Majora's mask is best game." This was Lion, the Zelda Trash. The other 4 trashbags promptly got triggered from this. Then another said "Nah, Undertale is better." More triggering. "Motherfucker OFF is better." "No, FE Fates is you fucking weebs." "YOU DIPSHITS, MONSTER HUNTER GENERATIONS MASTER RACE." the 5 triggered boys, Char (Twitchy,) Afro (Man-ish,) Tendo (FE Trash,) Masta (Trash,) and Lion (serena Trash) immediately went outside and were prepared to do this Smash style. Here we go! Fight! 'Some Smash Stage ' The Combatants were Immediately teleported into a smash stage, confused looks on their faces. "So... what music should we play?" "I know!" Cue Homestuck- Megalovania "NO!" Lion changed the music to Majora's Wrath. WHAP! Afro hit Lion on the head with a baseball bat and changed it to O Rostum De Assasino. "Oh hell no!" Tendo promptly kicked Afro away and changed the music to Strike! "NO." Char punted tendo off a ledge, causing him to burst into pieces and changed the music to Ancient Dragon-Symphonic metal before locking the music. Lives- Char- 4 Tendo- 3 Afro- 4 Masta- 4 Lion-4 After Tendo respawned and realized that Char decided the music, he lunged at Char only to be sent flying by a bob-omb. Char grabbed a nearby Metal Box and immediately became Google Chrome-colored. Char: I am now an unholy fusion of flesh and metal. Afro: Does that make you a robot or....? Char: Beats me. Afro punched Char only to clutch his hand in pain due to Char's skin being tougher than metal and titanium Steel. Char: Really? Punching a metal dude and expecting no pain on your end? That's cu-Gark! Char was picked up and tossed off a ledge by Masta, causing him to burst into pieces. Char-3 Tendo-3 Everyone else- 4 Char: What the fuck. Masta: Why not? I felt like it- Masta was promptly uppercutted by Char, and landed on the ground. Lion: Haven't lost a life yet dipfucks- The other 4 promptly turned around and repeatedly smacked him around enough times for him to fly offscreen and explode. Lion later respawned screeching angrily while Char laughed at his expense. Lives Lion-3 Tendo-3 Afro-4 Char-3 Masta- 4 Lion: Motherfucker Char: Shut it you fuck bootleg french jailbait Lion: And you fuck Rosa, who's worse Char: PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT Char then grabbed lion as he changed the music to Battle-Guzma- Pokemon Sun and Moon. Lion: Nice taste- Char slammed lion onto the ground and stomped on his knee. Lion: Ow. Tendo: Fookin nerds I have the power. Tendo stated this as he grabbed a dragoon piece, alerting Char and the others to the other pieces. Char: This is mine. Lion: No, it's mine you cuck. Afro: M8 it's obvs mine. Masta: It's for none of us. Char ended up using Dragon Tail to swing everyone away from him as he stole tendo's dragoon piece that was dropped while flying. Char: Told you it was mine Lion: No fair, you're the writer. Masta then punted char across the room while the arena changed to The Great Cave Offensive which made him spin around like a pinball, dizzying him when he returned to the ground. Char: Fuck. Masta: Hah. Char promptly picked a super scope and charged it, only for masta to use Afro as a meat shield. Afro: MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Afro then exploded, and respawned flipping Masta the bird. Char: Hey, wasn't Masta either directly or indirectly the cause of our deaths? Lion: Holy Shit he is Tendo: Oh Afro: Tru Masta: Shit Char: Okay let's fight Masta Everyone else: indeed As everyone else ganged up on Masta, Char took the last Dragoon piece and skated through everyone, causing them to fly offscreen and explode. They all respawned, and glared at Char before he picked up a Golden Hammer. Lion: Rigged Char: However I disagree Char then clobbah'd Tendo, Masta, and Afro, only for Lion to send him off the edge with an Ore Club. Char: MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Char exploded, and respawned. Lives Char-2 Tendo- 1 Afro-1 Lion-2 Masta-2 Tendo: Wait am I legit on one life Everyone else: Yes Char: I call dibs on shanking Tendo Tendo: What the fuck Lion: Unfair Char: Fair and reasonable Lion:No it's fucking not, you're the writer. Char: So? Lion: So that's just complete bullcrap. A super scope appeared Some poll and shit, who do you want to win? Char the Montrash Afro the OFF Trash Masta the HS/UT Trash Tendo the FE weeb/trash Lion, the Zelda Trash who has Serena as a waifu Category:What-If? DBXs Category:User Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales